A system may be configured to detect whether a message one is about to send includes content that the sender may or may not want to send. The system may be configured to enable the sender to reflect on whether sending a given message is the best approach in a given context. Through sentiment analysis such a system can detect whether a given message should be postponed or even deleted due to its content and potential impact on the sender. By analyzing tone, pitch and content, the same system may detect whether sending an audio or audio-visual message should be avoided or whether the audio or audio-visual message should be temporarily quarantined.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.